This invention relates to accumulators for air conditioner and refrigerant systems and the like and more particularly to an improved U-tube type accumulator and method of assembling same.
The function of an accumulator is well established in refrigerant systems. Essentially it consists of a device for modifying the flow of fluid in the system and for preventing liquid slugs from reaching the compressor. A typical connection for an accumulator is between the evaporator coil and the compressor in the system whereby the suction line of the compressor draws fluid through the system at fairly high velocities.
In transporting fluid flow through an accumulator, the fluid preferably is directed against the inner wall of a container and is caused to circulate about the inner periphery of same. In so doing, velocity of the fluid is reduced to a great extent and further any liquid contained in the flow is encouraged to cling to the side wall and drain to the lower portion of the container. From this location liquid can be reintroduced to the stream of fluid flow at a controlled rate, typically being achieved by the provision of a metering orifice located at the bottom of the container.
In many conventional accumulators fluid flow is directed through a container or casing in a tubular conduit which includes an opening at the upper end of the container and which is routed through the lower end, having a metering orifice at the lower end for controlled pick up or reentry of liquid to the flow of fluid. U-tubes or J-shaped tubes are typically employed in one form of prior art device as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,465. In this form of accumulator an inlet tube is also employed with an orifice and deflector formed therein by cutting and stamping the side wall of the tube into engagement with the opposite wall. It is apparent in this form of accumulator that the inlet tube and J-tube must be properly oriented within the structure in order to achieve a desired flow of fluid therein and to prevent splashing or other flow of liquid directly to the outlet J-tube.
Another form of prior art device which utilizes tubular conduit in an accumulator structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,230 wherein a single straight tube which includes inlet and outlet openings with a diverter therebetween is disposed in a generally tubular accumulator structure. This in-line type structure requires a separate part to be supplied as the diverter and does not provide a tangential, helical flow of fluid within the container which is considered to be a superior expedient for modification of the flow.